Viktor was NOT a prat, YOU are!
by Heiress of the Hogwarts Four
Summary: Ron and Hermione are always fighting, but is this because they simply don't get along, or does it have more libidinous roots? oneshot RWHG rated for minor language


a/n this doesn't really fit in anywhere. . . I just felt like writing it(bc Ron and Hermione are meant for each other, not Harry and Hermione). Enjoy and review!

"Ron, if I've told you once, I've told you a hundred thousand times: we are _prefects!_ We are an example to rest of the school and I will _not _let you copy my homework!" I seethed. Ron was always trying to copy my homework. He's a smart bloke, can't he do even a teensy bit of homework all by himself? Besides Divination. No one needs help to come up with that load of rubbish.

"Oh, come one, 'Mione!" Ron begged. "I'm going to be patrolling all night, and then I have Quidditch practice tomorrow!"

"Well, I have to patrol all night, too, Ron! And I've got official S.P.E.W. business to attend to tomorrow night. If I can balance a life, you can too!"

"Oh, not that bloody _spew_ business again!" he grumbled.

I didn't even bother to correct him this time. If he hadn't gotten the name right now, he'd never get the name right. So, why bother?

"Bloody hell, can't you guys stop bickering just for once?" Harry asked, looking up from his Potions assignment, irritated.

"Well, maybe we would if _Ronald_ would do his own homework for once!" I retorted, glaring at Ron as I said his name. "Anyway, we don't have anymore time to argue. We have to go patrolling."

I stood up as quickly as Ron and we both stalked from the Common Room. Ron slammed the portrait of the Fat Lady behind us.

"Ouch!" she cried. "That was _not _necessary!"

"Ron, just because you're being a great prat doesn't mean that you have to take out your anger on the Fat Lady. _She _didn't do anything wrong."

"Hermione, you've been letting me copy your homework for years--- "

I cut him off. "I know I have," I said impatiently, "but only because you kept bugging me. If you ask me once more, I'll send another flock of canaries at you."

Ron winced, the almost-healed cuts from the last flock of attacking canaries becoming more prominent in his features. He still looked kind of cute like that. I flushed slightly at this thought, but I don't think he noticed. He never does. He never even realized that I was a girl until Viktor Krum and I started going out.

"So," Ron said, breaking the silence between us, "why did you send that first flock of canaries in the first place?"

"I would think that you would know, Ron. The way you started treating me badly when I didn't even do anything."

"You snogged Krum!"

I stopped right there, putting my hands on my hips. "Excuse me?" I glared at him.

"I was treating you badly because you snogged Krum! I mean, how could you?"

"Ron, that was two bloody years ago! _Two_!" I exclaimed, holding up two fingers for him to illustrate my point. "And you think you're so innocent, snogging Lavender Brown every chance you get?" Ron flushed deeply at this remark.

"Yes, at least Lavender's from Hogwarts!" he retorted. "_And_ we broke up ages ago!"

"I'm so sure that makes Lavender a girl of substance, a girl who actually has brains and cares for someone no matter how big of a prat they are!" I bellowed at him.

"Why? Is that how _Vikky_ was? A prat of substance?" Ron demanded.

"_Viktor_ was _not_ a prat! _You_ are!" I poked his chest as I declared this.

Next thing I knew, his lips were pressed against mine and I was up against a wall. The passion of almost six years of seemingly unrequited love welled up within me, and my arms flew around his neck, messing up his fiery red hair.

We broke the kiss as we heard suppressed laughter. Harry and Ginny stood a ways down the hallway, obviously checking that we didn't kill each other on our Prefect rounds.

"It's about bloody time," Harry said, smirking.

"We'll leave you to your business," Ginny added as she and Harry turned and walked back down the corridor.

I looked back at Ron and grinned. "You know, you _are _a very cute prat." He flushed and grinned sheepishly. "Now, where were we?" I whispered, pressing my lips to his. I had wanted this for a long time.

Fin


End file.
